


Don’t steal my heart

by ollie_nutterbutter28



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Graphic, M/M, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Smut, Suicide, Tragedy, imbored, nocluewhatshappening, thanksfordealingwithme, theyneedbettertags, wewillseewherethisgoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_nutterbutter28/pseuds/ollie_nutterbutter28
Summary: Betty Cooper age 24 has made a living out of stealing things. Her partners, Archie Andrews, Cheryl Blossom, and Toni Topaz had helped of course. They had stolen jewelry, money, cars, and many more things that caught their eye that they wanted. Of course they gave what they could to the less unfortunate.Jughead Jones age 26 grew up in a family of theifs. His father showed him the ropes and as soon as he got the hang of it, he was off. His partners of course was Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty, Sweet Pea, and Kevin Kellar. They only stole things for fun, nothing else.What happens when both groups plan to steal the same thing? What happens when two extraordinary theifs meet?
Relationships: Choni - Relationship, Varchie - Relationship, bughead
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So throughout this, I’m taken things that have happened throughout my life. So a lot of is my experience put onto them. (Also take note this first chapter will be quite smaller then the rest, seeing as I’m just introducing you to everything before I get into it all.)

Betty Cooper sat at her desk, her long legs propped up on top. Her loose hair lay gently on her shoulders, her head ached from the times she used to put it up in ponytail. She stared at the wall, twisting a pen in her slender fingers. Her anxiety had been getting worse lately, creeping up on her like a storm settling in. Sooner or later, it would hit and she would lose it. A knock at the door startled her, she set the pen down and let her legs drop “Come in,” she sighed. Cheryl walked in and sat on the edge of her desk. 

Cheryl and her were quite different. Cheryl was bold and never backed down from what she wanted. Her long red hair, hit down to the center of her back, and you rarely saw her without Toni attached to her side. Betty was bold of course, she was a thief after all, but less than. She was more shy and reserved and was better at stealing things and remaining quiet. She of course had a bold side that came out when someone pissed her off, but she was known as the shy one. Things like that, made Betty wonder how her and Cheryl got along so well. It was a weird dynamic but none the less it was great between them.

Cheryl sighed and looked around the room, “Betty, we’re bored out of our minds. We haven’t stolen anything in awhile.” Betty groaned and rested her head on her palms, “Cheryl trust me I know. My fingers are itching to pick locks and everything, but you know the drill we have to wait until we hear that there’s something worth going after.” Cheryl nodded and bit her lip, something both of them had the habit of doing when they were thinking. She hopped off the desk wordlessly and as she was going through the door she turned around “Ease up Betty, something will come.” Betty watched as she left and wondered how Cheryl could come in and beg for a heist then tell her to be patient.

She looked down and saw what Cheryl saw, her fingers clenched into her palms. She hates when that happened but she found no other way to cope. It was better then how she used to cope, her arms took so much pain as a teenager. Betty winced thinking back on how Archie had saw her arms and demanded she stop. Archie was her childhood best friend, no romance between them at all. He was just always there for her as she was for him. He took her in, when unspeakable things took place at her place, in return she made sure she was always there for him. His red hair catching all the girls of course, having been the only red haired kid at school. She of course had boys dropping at their knees for her, being head cheerleader but she rarely went out with them. The interest of dating never appealed to her. Archie had a couple of girlfriends but none stuck. They had remained friends throughout school and same through college. College was where she met Cheryl and Archie met Toni. The four had gotten close quick. 

The idea of stealing never came into their minds until, one day all of them we’re shopping at the mall, and Toni picked up a pair of sunglasses. She slid them in her purse, as the others just stared at her. She grinned and shrugged, walking out of the store. It was then the alarms went off, and she bolted. The others grinned and grabbed sunglasses as well and bolted after her. Of course that being their first time, it was reckless and they were caught immediately. The only reason they continued was the rush of it all. It was like when you’re on a roller coaster and you’re close to the top, and the thrill of dropping and you’re stomach rising was there. They of course took awhile to learn, but eventually they got a hang of it. It was then bliss from then on. Archie being the man candy of course, while usually one of the girls had to play his wife or girlfriend. It was usually Cheryl, since Toni always tensed up and could never play the part comfortably.

Toni was the smallest as well, next to Betty and together they were able to get to places the others couldn’t. Toni had pink streaks in her for as long as they had known her. She had kissed Betty once in College, but neither of them took it anywhere. It was the heat of the moment, both of them feeling lonely and nothing else. That was until Toni met Cheryl and sure enough the became a thing. Archie had flings, while Betty just remained to herself. She was of course lonely, but she didn’t think anyone wanted her and the baggage she carried. She closed her eyes and was back to her 16 year old self sitting in her room clutching her legs as the tears poured down her face. She was brought out of her thoughts when Archie barged in, she was about to give him an earful about knocking before he came in, when she took in his appearance. He was out of breathe, “We..We have eyes on something,” he grinned. She smiled and got up following him out to the den.

They had set up place at an abandoned building. It was plenty big enough for the 5 of them. The fifth being their dog Vegas. They had no idea where he came from, but he showed up one day and never left. It was pretty nice for them, considering all the money they had squandered away. The things they stole wasn’t a big deal to them, yes they loved it but it was the thrill of stealing they searched for more than anything. Of course they always were able to give the less fortunate people money, when they needed it. Sort of selfish to have such expensive things and not share. Betty walked by Vegas and quickly scratched behind his eyes before meeting the others in their planning room. She looked at them and their eyes gleamed with excitement. 

Betty grinned seeing the excitement, she already knew this was going to be fun just by seeing the glimmer of happiness in all their eyes. Cheryl laid down blueprints of a building. Betty instantly recognized it, “Tell me that’s not what I think it is,” she said smiling even bigger. Toni grinned “If you’re insinuating that this if one of the richest families in Boston holding a gala showing off all their goods then yes it is.” Archie high-fived a grinning Betty. Cheryl explained more of how they were showing off expensive paintings, jewelry, and the most prized, a diamond necklace worth over 10 million. Betty gasped, “10 million for a single necklace?” They nodded and she felt the rush coming, “Let’s get started then, we have stuff to plan.” Everyone grinned and went to work. 

Jughead Jones threw a dart at the board hitting directly in the center, beside him Veronica groaned, “What the hell Jughead? That’s the 5th time you’ve made it in the center. I’m not playing with you anymore, Fangs was right, you cheat.” Jughead laughed, “No you all just suck.” Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away, Jughead let out a sigh and headed to his office. It used to be his dads, but as soon as he learned how to steal his father handed him everything and retired from it all. As much as Jughead knew he was settling himself off on some Island. He grabbed some water from his fridge and set himself down at his desk. His group stole some rubies last night and he was still aching for more. He loved every heist he’s ever done. The feeling of having all this money, and being able to spend it on whatever. He wasn’t fully selfish though, he did give others some money, but he kept it mostly for himself and the rest of his group.

Veronica Lodge, the only girl out of them also the one who kept them all in line. She and Jughead met in high school and became fast friends. She was of course rich but that didn’t stop her from joining Jughead in stealing things. They met Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Kevin in college. Kevin and Fangs were hesitant at first, but grew into it as they went along. He smirked thinking of the first time they stole something all-together. It was while their college had taken a field trip to a Museum in Boston. Veronica being the smallest squeezed her way through places and snatched a diamond bracelet she liked from an exhibit. She was caught of course and the boys came to her defense saying it was hers. She batted her eyes and said, “Honestly sir, I would never steal.” Of course they didn’t believe the 5 teens and they were sent to the nearest Security and had to stay there until closing. They took the bracelet from her but she snatched it from their desk when they left. 

From then on they worked and got better at stealing. There were times when Veronica had to play his girlfriend or wife. She hated kissing him, and he hates kissing her. Neither of them had ever imagined starting something between seeing as Veronica was more like Jugheads sister than anything else. It was awkward having to shove themselves in a closet and make out to make people think they were just one of those couples who couldn’t get enough of each other. Jughead of course was the leader and anything that went wrong was on him. He hated the stress of that, but kept it together. Jughead kicked his feet on the desk and pulled a pack of Camel out of his pocket. He lite the stick and placed it on his lips. Smoking was never something he knew he needed until he tried it, it calmed his nerves more than anything. 

He was deep in though when Sweet Pea walked in, Jughead took his feet off and looked at him “What do you need now Pea?” He asked slightly irritated at the fact Sweet Pea never knocked, and always just barged into his office. “We might have found a new thing to steal,” he said. Jughead smashed his cigarette out and stood up, “Details now.” They left and headed to their meeting room. It was stationed in the basement and they clamored down the stairs seeing the other 3 already there. Veronica laid down a photo copy of an invitation, “Look who’s hosting a gala showing off all their precious things?” She smirked and Jughead grinned. This was going to be fun, “Let’s start up a plan, shall we?” Everyone nodded and went to planning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a couple weeks before the gala, so they’re all still planning how to get in and everything. Also we are going to learn more about Betty’s past and things she’s gone through.

Betty sighed and walked out of the room, everyone else was busy so they didn’t notice. This was going to be a hard job, she rubbed her temple and headed to her room. She needed a small break, her head was killing her, and her anxiety was slowly creeping in faster. She had no idea what was causing this, she’s been doing good. She entered her room and flopped down on her bed. As soon as her eyes closed she was back in her room, huddled in the corner, praying her father would just go to bed and not stop at her room. Then she heard it, the familiar sound of her father going up the stairs, then coming closer. Holding her breathe, and moving closer towards the wall of her closet, the footsteps got closer to the closet door, and she never wished more than to just disappear through the wall. 

The doors came open and there he stood hovering over her, with a hand reaching for her, she screamed. Then she heard barking, then her name being shouted. Her hands covered her ears trying to block out the noise, as she squeezed her eyes shut, then she was being shaken. Her eyes flew upon and meant with certain hazel eyes, Archie. He looked scared and worried, she threw herself into his arms and cried. He held her and rubbed her back. He hated when this happened, he promised her she was ok and that she would never have to deal with her dad again. Cheryl and Toni came in and looked at the scene in front of them. Betty calmed down and released herself from Archies grip. 

She nodded to them and went straight towards her bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. The other 3 watched as she left then Toni turned Archie, “her dad again?” She asked quietly in case Betty could hear. Archie nodded and they all left her room, leaving Vegas to keep on eye on her. They all knew of what happened to her, Archie being the one who saved her, while the others she told when they saw her old scars. They hated when she got nightmares like these, it was painful to see the strongest out of all of them crumble. There was no argument in her not being the strongest, it was undoubtedly obvious.

Betty sank to the ground of her bathroom and breathed slowly. Her anxiety pills stared down at her from the cabinet. She’s been avoiding taking them, because she hates how the pills feel. She figured she might as well take a shower, but as she pushed herself up she winced. Her palms once again had newly opened cuts from her nails. She must have dug them too deep when her nightmare hit. She grabbed some gauze, and carefully cleaned her hands, then wrapped her hands up. She stared at her bandaged hands, she sighed and walked over and turned on the shower. Once the water was warm she stepped in and let the water and heat surround her. 

Archie, Cheryl, and Toni continued on the plan downstairs. Toni looked up with a scrunched up face, “Hey we might have competition,” she said and laid down the tablet holding an article. They all read it, MUSEUM ARTIFACTS STOLEN. Cheryl raised her eyebrow, “I mean I know we definitely didn’t steal anything from a museum.” Toni nodded and Archie crossed his arms, “Any clue as to who did it?” Cheryl looked back down and scanned through it, she shrugged and shook her head. Archie walked over to their bored and stared at it, “Well, there’s a chance they saw the same article as us, we may have to prepare if we run into them,” he commented. 

The girls nodded and went back to going over the different locks they had, Betty was the one who picked them and got through, but the others had to figure out what kind of lock it was, so she could have plenty of time to practice picking it. Archie was more the arm candy, sometimes they needed him to knock a few guards out, but he was mostly there to play as a husband or boyfriend, same with Cheryl although she hated not getting her hands dirty, so she helped steal sometimes. Toni and Betty were the ones who stole and locks. Everyone was fine with their role. Archie looked away from the board, “Cheryl you got us those invites right?” Cheryl nodded, “Yup my source was able to get us all an invite, which means we have new identities. Not sure who though, I’ll let you all know when I found out.” Archie nodded and turned his attention back to bored studying it. 

Everyone had been too busy planning things, they hadn’t noticed Betty come down and stand at the doorway. It was Toni who noticed when she felt Vegas rub against her leg, she looked up and smiled, “Hey B, you ok?” The others turned and waited for her answer, she nodded and walked in. She walked over to Archie and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, “How are you really?” He asked softly, she shrugged, “I don’t know, I really wish I didn’t keep having to relive it.” He nodded and pulled her into a hug, “I wish I could help Betty, I really do. I hate that I can’t.” She smiled, he always was there for her, “It’s ok Arch, you always being there is enough.” She felt more arms and smelled the lavender smell of Toni, as well as the cherry smell of Cheryl. They stood there all wrapped in a hug and did nothing else. 

None of them besides Archie were really into hugs, so if someone had walked in and seen them, they would have been shocked. Archie was known to give hugs, but the girls never really had affectionate parents and weren’t used to hugs. It was rare when they had group hugs, but sometimes they could tell when one of them needed it. It was quiet as they all just listened to each other’s breathing. Betty smiled, she secretly liked when they all came into a hug, it reminded her she was ok and had people that cared.

They stepped away and Betty looked down at the table and frowned, “A museum was robbed?” Toni nodded, “Yeah we were talking about this earlier, we may have some competition.” Betty rubbed her temple, something she does when she’s trying to absorb information, “Ok, well that just means we gotta be ready at all times and prepare, which means Archie were gonna need you more than just being arm candy, got it?” She asked he nodded and Betty pointed to Cheryl, “Same with you Cheryl, we need you on point with Archie, watching our backs. We get this necklace no one else. Is that clear?” They all nodded. It was always interesting to see Betty step up as their leader seeing as she’s seen as the quietest. That’s what gives her the leverage, no one expects her to be in charge and she takes advantage of that. 

Betty nodded again and chewed on her nails, “I’m gonna make us lunch. What do we want?” The 3 grinned, “Chicken Alfredo,” and Betty laughed. The group always chose Chicken Alfredo if that was an option. They claimed Betty made the best they’ve ever tasted. She smiled, “Chicken Alfredo coming up, Toni make sure to let me know when the locks are all sorted and named so I can get to practicing later.” Toni nodded and Betty left the room heading to their kitchen. She rummaged through the fridge and grabbed chicken, and other ingredients. She then headed to the freezer and got the frozen vegetables. She picked up her phone and connected it to the speaker. Cooking was better when you listened to music. 

Betty danced around making food, not noticing the others watching her smiling. Another thing that was rare was seeing Betty truly happy. Of course she laughed and smiled, but it was rare to see her so in a moment that her smile could light up the whole world. Toni nudged Cheryl and Archie, “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her dance.” Archie laughed, “I know, I’m glad to see it.” They all went back to the room and a little bit later Betty called them to the dining room. She laid down the Chicken Alfredo and some fruit as well, “Dig in,” she smiled softly. They all sat down and instantly stuffed their faces, “Oh Betty this is delicious,” Cheryl groaned. Betty giggled and ate at her own pace. They all were quiet taking in the delicious food and she liked it. She loved the quietness of it and enjoyed it.

Jughead threw the tennis ball against the door. How were they supposed to get into the gala. They didn’t have an invite and you needed one to be let in. He threw the ball and right as he threw it the door opened. The ball smacked Veronica in the shin and she cursed, “Fuck Jughead, what the hell was that for?” He grinned, “My bad your majesty, next time watch out.” She rolled her eyes, “Whatever asshole, anyway I came in here to tell you I might have found a way to get us in.” Jughead looked up quickly and she smiled knowing she grabbed his attention. He followed her out the door and to the basement.

Sweet Pea was the only one down there, Jughead looked around, “Where’s Fangs and Kev?” He asked grabbing a bag of barbecue chips on the table and opening it. Veronica shrugged, “They aren’t needed at the moment so we sent them to go make us lunch, which by the way we all agreed on spaghetti so that’s what you’re getting too.” He shrugged and settled himself on the couch that settled in the corner of the room, “So you mentioned figuring out how to get into the gala?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Veronica grinned, “I did indeed, basically Pea and I did some looking around. These people don’t know half of the people they’re inviting, just some rich folks they want to brag in front of. Meaning we have two options. 1. We knock out some of the guests and take their identities, which in my opinion I like that one the best.” Jughead rolled his eyes, of course Veronica liked that idea. 

He smirked, “Ms. Lodge, you are so very strange, but continue.” She threw a balled up piece of paper at him and continued, “The other option is Kevin and Fangs do their smart stuff and create invitations for us and we get in that way, which is just boring to me.” Jughead laughed, which resulted in him choking on a chip, which caused Veronica to grin, “Karma’s a bitch.” He threw a chip at her and calmed down, “Veronica I know you love the first idea but the second one is better. Besides I’m not that into knocking out people that don’t deserve it.” Veronica shrugged, “Whatever Jones you’re the boss.” Jughead cringed, he hated being called boss and everyone knew it. He flipped her off and walked up the stairs. 

He went to his room and stood at the doorway. His room was a mess, but he didn’t care. Veronica was right he is a slob, he shrugged and headed to the fridge in his room. He pulled a soda out and opened it. He also grabbed some leftover pizza, he was well aware of Kevin and Fangs making lunch, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t eat now as well. He threw it in the microwave and waited until it was done. Once it was he took it and his soda to his bed and flopped onto it. He switched on his TV and found some old romantic comedy and left it there. He was still watching it when a half hour later Veronica walked in.

She looked around with a disgusted face, and he rubbed his temple, waiting for her to give him another huge speech about being so messy, instead she walked over and laid down next to him staring at the ceiling. He moved over and did the same, they lay there in silence until Jughead broke it, “You ok?” He asked turning his head to the side, she turned her head and looked at him, “Yeah, just thinking.” He nodded and turned his head back to the ceiling. Veronica spoke again, “Jeez this side of the bed is uncomfortable, when was the last time you had a girl over?” Jughead shrugged, “I have no clue.” Veronica continued to try to make herself more comfy.

She sighed and gave up, “I mean this nicely but you need to get a girl over and have her sleep on this side. If I’m going to lay here it needs to be comfy.” He chuckled, “So in order for you to be comfy I have to get laid?” Veronica slapped him, “Not just that, Jughead you’re lonely. Have you ever tried dating?” Jughead groaned, “Veronica, relationships and I don’t go well together. That’s a known fact. I’d rather get laid, and have her leave the next morning. It’s easier that way.” Veronica opened her mouth to say something else then closed it. She wasn’t in the mood to piss him off, maybe later though. She sighed and got up, “Well as much fun as that was, that side is not comfy so I’ll be leaving. Oh and foods almost done.” She left and closed the door behind her.

Jughead continued to lay there. He never really had been in a long time relationship. Sure he had girlfriends, but that was in high school and it lasted for like 3 months tops. He didn’t have anything against relationships, it was just the fact that if he was willing to let himself to care really deeply for someone, he would be broken if they left him. His own experience being his mother and sister when he was a boy. She had left when he was 10. His dad was a drinker for awhile and his mom took it out on Jughead and blamed him for the drinking. One day she took Jellybean and never came back. After that happened, FP realized what he could lose and cleaned up his act real quick. From then on he did his best to be there for Jughead. 

He was grateful for that, but it didn’t take away what his mother had said and did. So relationships were good, but from his experience women leave and break your heart. That was his thinking and he stuck by that. Nothing would change it and he was sure of it. He sighed, but that didn’t deny the fact that yes he was a bit lonely. What could he do about it though? He rubbed his temple again and willed away these thoughts. Why the hell did Veronica have to come in her and start talking about relationships. He tried to put his mind back on the heist. He and Veronica would of course act as brother and sister. They tried being a couple once but is the most awkward thing, so they decided to never do that again. Kevin and Fangs were the tech geniuses and were able to get them into places, while Pea was the muscle. He just knocked out some people if he had too. Sometimes it was Jughead who did it, but his main job was stealing things with Veronica.

They had basically learned how to steal together and made it their mission to always steal together. It was in a way a sort of bond they had. He sat up in bed and climbed off. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and headed to the terrace of his room. He leaned over and took a drag. He hated smoking but it calmed him down. He stared at the city in front of him. It was beautiful in a strange, dark, mysterious way. He took another drag and closed his eyes as he blew the smoke out. Pretty soon he heard Veronica shout at him about the food being done. He took one last drag then placed his cigarette in the ash tray and headed downstairs to the kitchen where they ate.

Jughead sat down and stared at the spaghetti in front of him, “You didn’t poison it did you?” He asked Kevin he was laying down a plate in front of Fangs and then sat down. He smiled, “You’ll just have to try it now won’t you?” Jughead chucked and poked at it. Pea stared at it nervously, “Oh dear god guys, I didn’t poison it jeez. See look,” he placed a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and ate it all. Everyone nodded and started eating. It was a joke between all of them, because once they had eaten some food, and someone had laced it with drugs and they had no idea. It was a bad situation they were put in, but they managed through it. As they ate in silence, Sweet Pea cleared his throat.

He then spoke, “So Kevin and Fangs do you think you could create some invitations for the three of us,” he asked motioning to Veronica and Jughead. Kevin looked at Fangs who nodded, “I mean that shouldn’t be a problem, just need some names for you and I’ll find a photo copy of the invitation so I know how to recreate it.” Veronica rolled her eyes, “I still liked my idea of knocking out some people and taking their identities.” Fangs let out a cough, “Of course you do. What is it with you and taking peoples identities. Can’t you just make up names for yourself, instead of stealing others.” She shrugged and continued eating. Jughead shook his head, it was a never ending cycle with Veronica trying to steal others identities. No one knew why she liked it so much she just did. Jughead finished and offered to do the dishes, but Kevin said he would. He headed up to his room and threw himself on his bed and decided he needed a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there was Betty and Archie as well as Jughead and Veronica. These are friendships that’s it. Sort of basing it off my best friend and I. I feel I have to say this, because people tend to get mad over things. Neither of these friendships will go anywhere except for them just being there for each other. Also I don’t have a specific schedule for posting my chapters. I have a busy schedule, and things I have to focus on more. I’ll do my best though to not keep you waiting for a new chapter more than a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's having recurring nightmares and the rest don't know what to do.  
> Meanwhile Veronica keeps bothering Jughead about finding a girl.  
> The gala is in a week.

Betty rolled over on her side again, willing herself not to fall asleep. She's had a nightmare every night this week, and she didn't want another. She felt like such an inconvenience waking up everyone with her screaming. They would all come in her room and calm her down, she felt horrible when they looked so tired in the morning. The gala was in a week, and their plan was coming together. Cheryl had figured out the lock of the safe, and Betty had begun practicing it every day. She had also gotten the invitations and everyone's new identity. Archie was Sam Williams, while Cheryl was Kim Williams. They're supposed to be a married rich couple. Toni was going as one of the waiters there, while Betty was going as Mackenzie Stuart. Betty sighed and rolled on her back again, and stared at her ceiling. Sleep had never been her best friend since the nightmares started. She heard a knock at looked at the door, it opened slightly and Archie poked his head in, "So you are awake?" Betty nodded and stared back at the ceiling. Archie walked over and climbed in next to her, Betty moved over so he had more room. 

Once he was comfy she turned to her side to talk to him, "Do you think these nightmares will ever stop?" He looked at her then back at the ceiling, "Honestly Betty I have no idea, these have been happening since college." She nodded and squeezed her hands, not hard enough to break skin though. He was still staring at the ceiling when he spoke again, "You know, you could always try talking to someone about what happened." She stayed silent, so he continued, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but it would help you. Especially with the nails digging into your palms. Which I really don't want you doing." She uncurled her hands quickly and turned back to the ceiling, "I'm not sure I can ever speak about what happened Arch. It was hard enough telling you, then Cheryl and Toni, and that was with people I trust. How can I tell someone, who I've never meant my life story." Archie stayed silent and she sighed, "Besides, there's no helping me. I'm a lost cause." This caused him to turn over on his side and look at her, "Betty you are not a lost cause. You had something horrible happen to you, that you didn't deserve." She nodded and she could sense he was tired, "Arch go to sleep, you need it." He smiled and rolled on his back, and stared at the ceiling. 

She did the same, he rarely spent the night in her room, and the times he did he slept on the small couch she had in her room. He only did if she really needed him, but tonight she hoped he would leave and let her be alone. He seemed to sense what she was thinking and he slowly climbed out of her bed, "You let me know if you need me, ok?" He looked at her concerned spread all over his face, she nodded and he left. She stared at the ceiling clenched her hands over and over, making sure to not break the skin. A process she did many times, when she was stressed or scared. It was a never ending cycle of this, the constant fear of her father finding her. She ran from him when she was older, taking Archie with her. He had gone against her wishes, she wanted him to stay and not have to worry about all the times, but he wouldn't let her leave by herself, so he left with her and has stuck by her side ever since. Her eyes slowly closed, and she felt sleep take over and send her deep into it. Soon she was screaming and sitting up frantically, Archie was there within a second, with Toni and Cheryl not to far behind him. Although this time it was worse, she couldn't shake the feeling of him being near and flinched when Archie came near, shrinking back. He stopped short and took the hint, he motioned to Cheryl and she made her way slowly to Betty.

Cheryl climbed next to her and hugged her, Toni came on the other side and did the same thing. Archie made his way slowly to the end of bed and sat there, making sure his moves didn't scare her. She was still shaking, but knew her surroundings and was trying to convince herself she was safe, "I'm sorry Arch, I know you're not him. I just can't differentiate between here and my nightmares sometimes,' she explained feeling bad. He nodded, "Betty its okay," he assured her. She nodded and leaned against Cheryl who was still had her arms wrapped around her, " I'm sorry for waking you all up again." She couldn't help but apologize, she was used to it, apologizing for everything feeling as if its her fault. They all shrugged, "It's no big deal. We barely sleep anyway." Betty sensed her friends trying to not let her feel bad and she appreciated that, she sighed knowing she most likely wasn't going to sleep, "Do you guys mind just staying in here tonight?" She knew they would say yes, but it was times like these where she needed an answer and reassurance from them. They all nodded and Archie headed to her couch while Cheryl and Toni sandwiched Betty in. It was these small moments that she felt extremely grateful that she met these people. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep immediately.

Betty woke up, blinking around taking in her surroundings, she had a arm over her side and recognized it as Toni's. They spent the night last night, she remembered. She must have been too tired to have a nightmare and just fell asleep no problem. Betty carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake any of them, since they hadn't gotten much sleep and she headed to the kitchen. The least she could was make them breakfast. Grabbing the pancake mix, some bacon, and some fruit she began making breakfast. Vegas joined her in the kitchen and she let him have a piece of bacon. As she waited for the pancakes to cook she took thought of the heist they were planning. She would need a dress, and tons of jewelry to make her look especially rich. There was no problem getting a hold of those items, seeing as the money they took was spent on 'essential' items. They may steal things for the thrill and to give to the less fortunate, but that didn't mean they couldn't treat themselves to things. She thought about which dress would go nicely. She was busy caught up in her thoughts and focusing on the pancakes, she hadn't noticed a tired Archie make his way to the kitchen. She turned around and almost dropped the pancakes, "Jesus Archie. Next time let me know you're there." He laughed, "Oh there's no fun in that, plus the look on your face was worth it." He grinned and she punched him. 

He laughed even more, and made his way to the coffee she had made, "So did you sleep okay, after we stayed?" She sipped her coffee and nodded, "I did actually, I was probably too tired to have anymore nightmares." He nodded and they stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't tell Cheryl and Toni made an appearance they snapped out of it. Betty motioned to the counter, "I made breakfast by the way." Cheryl smiled and grabbed some pancakes and fruit. Cheryl refused to eat bacon, no matter how many times the tried to persuade her too. Toni followed after Cheryl, then Archie. Betty was last and she settled herself in the seat at the table and crossed her legs in her lap. A position she found quite comfy, but the others found it weird, "I still don't know how you can sit like that. It looks fucking uncomfortable," Cheryl commented. Betty rolled her eyes, "Its not you drama queen, its quite comfy. You just can't accept that." Cheryl scoffed, "I can too accept that. Honestly Betty I've tried sitting in that position and its so uncomfy." Betty smiled and flipped her off causing Cheryl to flick a blueberry at her. Betty pretended to look hurt then laughed when Archie flicked one at her. Betty smiled at her friends, who were currently bickering over the blueberry, why can't life just be simple like this. She stabbed her fork in her pancake and took a small bite. Life wasn't simple though, and she knew that.

Betty wandered down to where she kept all her expensive dresses and jewelry and looked through them all. None of them screamed 'Look at me! I'm rich!' She sighed and chewed on her bottom lip, then she spotted one. It was a sequined dress, the color of dark blue. She tried it on, and knew it was the one. She had a slit on both sides that showed her mid-section a bit and she didn't mind it. Her chest was out in the open though and she made note to punch anyone who stared at them. It wasn't her fault her boobs looked great. She slipped the dress off, and headed to the jewelry, carefully selecting the items she would need, then went to the shows and settled on dark blue heels, that had a heart-shaped sequin at the toe of it. There was no need to decide her outfit now, but she wanted to keep her mind busy, and she hadn't felt like practicing the lock today, although she knew she would have to get on that, seeing as the galas in a week. Betty studied herself all dressed up in the mirror and sighed. She twirled around in her dress a little, and took in her body. She didn't hate her body, but she didn't like it either. After staring in the mirror for god knows how long, she stripped herself from everything and pulled her regular clothes back on. The dress, shoes, and jewelry were set aside, for the gala and she left the room

The lounge was where they mainly were, and she found the rest of them sitting in there chatting, she plopped herself down and sighed. It caught Toni's attention, "You okay B?" Betty nodded and forced a smile, "I'm good, just tired." They bought it and changed the subject, "So where were you?" Cheryl asked her taking a sip of her water, Betty tipped her head in the direction of the room she was previously in "I was picking an outfit for the gala. I had to be prepared." Cheryl rolled her eyes, "Oh Betty for as long as I've known you, you've never been unprepared for something." Betty laughed, and Archie spoke, "That's not true, remember in college when she slept in, and basically bolted across campus to get to her class, arriving to the class breathless only to realize she forgot her things." Toni and Cheryl burst out laughing, while Betty shrunk in her seat and groaned, "I hate you so much Arch," she tried to remain serious but broke out laughing. She got a hold of herself after awhile, "I blame you for that though," she said pointing at Toni. Toni gasped, "Me? What did I do?" Betty raised her eyebrows, and Toni seem to get the message and went red, "Oh right. I remember," she said fiddling with her sleeve. Cheryl looked between them, "What am i missing?" Betty lifted up her hands in motioned towards Toni, "Not for me to say." Cheryl looked at Toni, expecting an answer.

Toni sighed, "That was the night I realized I liked you, and kept Betty up all night about it." Cheryl smiled, "Really?" Toni nodded and Cheryl kissed her. Betty smiled and looked down, she was happy her friends were happy with each other, but she was also jealous in a way. She never really fell in love, sure she liked boys, but never felt the full experience of being in love. She wondered how it would feel to be wrapped in someones arms as they told her they loved her. She smiled sadly, unfortunately her recurring nightmares and past trauma made it impossible for her to want to find a relationship. She didn't want to dump that on them, that would be too much of a burden. She sighed quietly, and rubbed her knuckles trying to distract herself from these thoughts. Her mind brought her back to sitting curled up in her room, and she rubbed her knuckles a little harder, wanting these thoughts to stop. Cheryl must have picked up on it, because she reached over and stilled Betty's hands. Betty looked up and smiled, "Sorry, my thoughts got the better of me." Cheryl nodded saying nothing and Betty was grateful for it. She didn't want to talk about how her mind ruined things. She hated her mind, and wished it would just shut up, she smiled and got up and excused herself to her room. At least if her mind was going to fuck things up, she could be fucked up in peace. 

Jughead ran his hands through his hair, "Veronica just shut up," he groaned. Veronica was on one of her daily rants about having no girls to hang out with, so Jughead should get laid and bring a girl home. She was relentless and he was getting tired of it. As much as Veronica loved "her boys" as she called them, she wanted girl company. She wanted someone to dress up and be girly sometimes. The boys only tolerated so much of her girly shit. Jughead had made the mistake of telling Veronica to fuck off when she wanted an opinion on her dress for the gala, which launched Veronica into the conversation of having more girls around. Sweet Pea managed to sleep out of the room, before Veronica could grill him as well. Jughead had not been so lucky, "Jones you piss me off you know. You need to get laid. The first reason is because I need a girl to talk too, you boys suck. Second reason is because you're so cranky all the time," she retorted. Jughead groaned, "Veronica, if you don't drop this subject now, you can stay home when we go to the gala." Veronica stood there with her mouth open, wondering if she heard him right. He smiled knowing that would shut her up, "Well now that you've gone quiet, I'll be headed to my room." He stood up and walked passed her, to his room. 

Veronica's non stop nagging was driving him crazy. He knew he probably needed to get laid, but no girls provided him with any satisfaction, he rolled his eyes, that made no sense. He opened his mini fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from it and opened it. The gala was in a week, and they still had many things that needed to be done. The invitations weren't done yet, the locks had proved to be difficult for Jughead and he was struggling a bit, and Veronica was having an outfit crisis. Sweet Pea, Fangs and Kevin were trying their best to help, but none of them knew locks that well, and none of them knew fashion. The only thing they could do was finish the invites and make sure they're ready to stop anyone from stopping them. He drank his soda and headed to the room where he was practicing the locks. He kneeled down and studied the lock. He knew it was the correct lock after checking the blueprints and seeing the locks on the security cameras after they hacked them. He sighed and didn't hear Sweet Pea walk in. "So, Veronica done bugging you?" he asked. Jughead nodded, not looking at him, still studying the lock, "Yeah she shut up, after I threatened to leave her at home, instead of coming to the gala with us." Sweet Pea laughed, "Yeah that would do it, so have you figured out the lock yet?" Jughead shook his head, "Nope, its proving to be stubborn, I'll figure it out though." Sweet Pea nodded and left the room. 

Why was this lock so hard? He groaned and sat back, leaning against the wall. Veronica walked in and sat next to him, "You're an ass, you know that right?" She told him, playing with the edge of her skirt, something she did when she had to admit herself being at fault. Jughead chuckled, "Oh I'm fully aware. You never fail to remind me of that." She smiled and sighed, "I guess, I'm sorry for annoying you about getting laid. I'm just going stir crazy without having a girl to talk too. I mean I love you guys, but I do need girl time Jug." He sighed and threw his arm over her shoulder, "I know V, I know. I'm sorry I can't get laid for you," he said rolling his eyes. She punched him, "See what I mean, you are such an asshole." He laughed and they continued to sit there for a bit, until Jughead sat up. Veronica stared at him, "What?" He moved his arm from around her and went back to the lock. He moved the pin a little more, and aligned it differently then he had before. He pushed up farther and the sound of a click surrounded the quiet room. Veronica touched his shoulder, "Did you just figure out the lock?" He nodded and grinned at her. She patted his back, "Nice job Jones, now maybe you can focus on getting laid." He rolled his eyes and she laughed as she left the room. 

He practiced the lock over and over making sure he knew what to do, and that he would be ready. After several times of picking the lock, he checked the clock and realized it was getting close to lunch. He headed into the kitchen and searched through the fridge. He settled on a ham and cheese sandwich, as well as some chips. Kevin and Fangs wandered into the kitchen, taking notice of Jughead. They settled across from him, as he made the sandwich, "So Veronica told us you figured out the lock?" Jughead nodded, "Yeah something just clicked in my head, and I figured it out all of sudden." Kevin nodded as he stole a chip from his plate. Fangs tried to hide his grin but couldn't, Jughead noticed it and set down his sandwich, "I'm guessing Veronica told you about me not getting laid," he sighed rolling his eyes. Fangs let out a laugh and Kevin busied himself with eating Jugheads trying to distract himself. He smacked Kevin's hand away from his chips, "Hands off my chips, if you're gonna laugh at me." He shrugged and stood up and got his own plate of chips.

Jughead took a bite of his sandwich and groaned, "What?" he said finishing his bite. Fangs held up his hands, "Hey no need to snap, but I see Veronica's point. You are way to cranky these days." Jughead took another bite and and shook his head, "Yeah yeah I know. I'll look into it, make a note of it." Fangs opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, when he earned a glare from Jughead. Kevin remained silent, enjoying his chips. They stayed silent just eating and thinking and Jughead threw away his plate and put the things he got out away. he wasn't about to get another speech from Veronica about how their place was a mess, and she always cleaned up after them. He motioned towards the computer room where Fangs and Kevin spent most of their time and asked, "Have you finished the invites yet?" Kevin nodded, "Yup pretty much, all we have to do is add the names we want, then they're done." Jughead nodded, gave them a thumbs up and left the kitchen. He passed Sweet Pea as he headed back to his room. He was tired of everyone telling him he was cranky and moody. Its not like he could help it, he was just frustrated, and stressed. The gala was in a week and they still had many things to do before it. He loved to steal, but sometimes the planning was hard, and he wished sometimes he could have a partner, that knew what they were doing and could help. 

So if he thought about it hard enough, he didn't just want to get laid, he wanted something more than that. He stopped short, he wanted a relationship. He shook his head, no he wasn't going to do that to himself. He wasn't ready to put himself in a relationship. Maybe it was just a stealing partner he wanted, not a relationship. He groaned and threw himself on his bed, he hated Veronica for putting all this in his head. He laid face down on his pillow, stupid dumb brain. He didn't know how long he laid there until, he woke up a couple hours later, realizing he fell asleep. He rubbed his eyes and checked his clock. It was nearing dinner, but he figured Kevin was making something, he was the chef of the place. He remained still, laying in silence mauling over the fact he might be wanting a relationship, even though he knew he would be terrified of it. Why was this such a difficult thing, and why would his brain not stop bothering about him about this. He slammed his head back in the pillow and groaned. Just shut up brain. He hated this, he felt himself drifting back to sleep, and he let it happen, hoping his brain would shut up and leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm a little MIA, i try to write chapters every week, but I have to work around my schedule as well. On top of that stress related factors have risen, and sometimes writing doesn't help. So please bare with me, and again I'm sorry it look long to publish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day before the gala, and both groups are nervous and excited. (Also I'm getting more into what happened with Betty, and why she left her home. It's kind of obvious if you think about it, but still. I will eventually get the whole story of what happened out.) 
> 
> Keep in mind, I have Betty and Archie, as well as Veronica and Jughead be there for each other. I have no intention of making them love interests, or be romantic towards each other. I don't see a lot of their friendships in other stories of them being really close and I wanted to show that here. Men and women can be friends without making it romantic.

Betty paced back and forth in her room. Tomorrow was the gala, and she was extremely nervous. She knew the locks by heart know, and the plan was good, there was just something that was giving her a bad vibe. She didn't know why she was getting such a bad vibe. They've always been successful in stealing things. Archie wondered in her room and grabbed an apple from the bowl and threw himself on her bed. She didn't even notice till he spoke, "What's on your mind?" She turned towards him, bringing her hand to the bridge of her nose, "Nothing, just a little nervous for tomorrow." Archie nodded and laid on her bed eating the apple. Betty smiled, and laid next to him, "That was a lie, I just have a really bad feeling about tomorrow for some reason." Archie turned towards her, "It will all go ok." He squeezed her hand and got off the bed, tossing the apple core in the trash. He left the room and Betty continued worrying. She sighed, you're just overthinking like usual, she told herself. Betty grabbed a water from the fridge and headed to the roof. It was her favorite place out of the whole building. She reached the top of the stairs, and opened the door. 

A ray of sun and a soft breeze welcomed her. She walked over to the edge of the roof, and leaned against the rail. She closed her eyes and just let herself be free for a second. It was midday, so the sun was shining directly onto the roof. She opened her eyes, and looked across the city. She had to admit, this place was more a home than her actual home. She remembered sitting back in her closet, hiding hoping her dad would just yell at her mom some then leave. It wasn't the case though, he would make his way up to her room, and scream at her some. Maybe throw a swing at her, if he was really pissed off. She'd sometimes come to school with a cut lip or a bruised cheek. Always with a made up story of how she got it. She never told anyone about it, until Archie saw once. He made it his duty after that, to protect her. He always let her come over whenever, and she spent a lot of time at his house. Everyone always assumed they'd date but that was never the case with them. She was more like a sister to him than anything else, and vice versa. She winced slightly realizing her fingers had dug into her palms. She had to stop doing that. She walked over to the small love seat that was up there and curled up on it. She leaned her head against the couch and closed her eyes. She wondered what it would be like if her father wasn't like that. 

She heard the door open and opened her eyes. Toni walked out, making sure the door stop was between the door, so she could get back in and made her way over to Betty. She sat across from her and looked at the view she had, "You ok?" she asked after a long time of silence. Betty shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Just wondering how my life could have been." Toni nodded and looked out at the view again, "You know, I ran from home too." She said still looking at the view. Betty's attention was grabbed and she looked over at Toni expecting more information. Toni looked over at Betty, "I just turned 18 and things at home were tough. My parents weren't mean, but they didn't really care about me either. So after I graduated high school I left. I crashed at some friends, then got into a college where I meet you and the others. It may have started bad, but I found people who cared and you guys changed me." Betty smiled and got up. She sat next to Toni and hugged her, "I'm glad we became friends with your short self." Toni laughed and hugged her back, "Oh shut up, I'm not that short." Betty laughed and they continued sitting quietly enjoying the silence. It was the door opening, that took away the silence, Archie poked his head out, "Cheryl, attempted making lunch and it didn't go well, we need some help." Toni and Betty started laughing, "Who let her near the kitchen, she can't cook if her life depended on it." Archie laughed and the three headed to the kitchen where a frantic Cheryl was pushing random buttons on the microwave. She turned around and saw Betty, "Thank god you came. I think I burnt the sandwiches." Toni covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

Betty stared at her horrified, "You tried to microwave sandwiches?" Cheryl nodded, and stepped away from the microwave, "By the way you're staring at me, I'm guessing that's not how you make sandwiches." Betty shook her head, and Cheryl went back to the microwave and successfully turned off the microwave, and stepped away from the kitchen while Betty took the slightly damaged sandwiches out of the microwave and threw them out. She turned to the them, "I'll make lunch, you all make sure everything's ready for tomorrow." They nodded and Betty grabbed some fruit and greenery, and started making a salad. Once she finished, she made some sandwiches and laid it all out on the table. She waited before she called them back into the kitchen. She needed a tiny moment, she closed her eyes and leaned against the counter. It will all go ok tomorrow. Right?

Jughead threw the tennis ball against the wall once again. They had everything sorted out, and all they had to do now was wait for tomorrow evening. He was bored, and impatient. He knew it would all go well, he just wished it was now and he didn't have to wait until tomorrow. That's the one thing he hated, once they planned everything out, it was the wait that killed them. Jughead sighed, and caught the tennis ball one last time, before he set it down and headed to his room. He passed by Veronica's room, and noticed the door was closed. He checked his watch, and noticed it was actually late. He didn't even realize the sun was no longer shining through the windows. He figured he might as well do his daily check of the building. He checked upstairs, which was mainly just everyone's room, and headed downstairs. He did this every night, he wasn't sure why, but it eased him. No one knew who did this every night, as far as he knew. 

If one of them managed to see him, while he was checking around, he would just say he was getting a snack. He was always eating so it was a good cover for him. He saw Hotdog laying on his bed, in the living room and scratched his ears. He's had Hotdog for a couple years now. He got him at a shelter, and named him Hotdog, because that was the first meal he ate. He checked the basement, and headed back upstairs. He brushed his teeth, and changed. When he walked out of the bathroom, Veronica was on his bed. He sighed, and scooted the blankets over and climbed in bed, "Everything ok V?" he asked as she looked particularly more down than perky, even with it being late. She shrugged, "You ever think about what our lives would be if we didn't start stealing?" Jughead sat up, he had thought about it. If he never accepted his dads offer of being in charge. 

He always wanted to become writer as a child, and he figured he would be a writer. He may have a girlfriend, but that's all. He nodded, and Veronica sighed again. She laid back on his bed, "I just sometimes imagine what it would be like, you know?" He nodded once again, "Whats really bothering you, because I feel like there's something else." Veronica looked at him, "I just wish I had someone." Jughead realized, she was lonely. He was too, if he had to admit it, but it was hard being with someone with their line of "work" is what you could call it. She sighed once more, "Its just hard sometimes, I guess." Jughead laid his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, "You'll find someone V, I know you will." She gave him a small smile, "I hope so." She sat up and gave him a small wave, and disappeared into the dark hallway back to her room. 

Jughead laid back and stared at the ceiling. He never really thought about bringing someone into this. He didn't want to have to lay all this on someone. That would be too much for someone. Maybe one day, they would all give this up, once they were happy with the amount if money they had. Not that they weren't happy with what they had, more so they would probably stop once the feeling of giddiness of stealing fell away. Maybe then he would try to find someone, maybe not. Fangs and Kevin had it easy, both of them knew what their lives were about and didn't have to hide the fact they steal for a living from each other. Even if he did find someone, what would he do. Would he hide the fact that he steals or used to steal? This was too much to be thinking of. It was giving him a headache, and that's the last thing he wanted. He had to sleep good, seeing as it was already late and he had some important things to do tomorrow. He turned off his light, and laid there in the darkness. Slowly the dark took over and he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was fairly short. I have zero writers inspiration, and I'm running on like 2 hours of sleep, so I'm exhausted. The next chapter, I promise you will be much longer, seeing as its the whole heist, as well as something big happening to one of our characters. Hopefully that chapter will be up soon after this chapter. My schedule is all over the place, and lately I've been running on two hours of sleep. Please bare with me. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the gala, and both groups are ready. (Reminder, Betty's group is aware someone else might try to steal the necklace and other things, but they don't know who the other group is. Jughead's group has no idea.)

Betty finished her salad and checked the clock. 2 more hours. She headed downstairs, and went to the room where she practiced her locks. She wanted to make sure she had it down, and knew what she was doing. After a bit, she headed to the room, where she kept all the things she'll need for the night. She grabbed her dress, and shoes, and headed back to her room. She would get the jewelry she was supposed to wear after she got dressed. She slipped the dress on, and took notice of the faint scars, still on her arm. She really, messed up her life with that. She went to Cheryl's room and knocked, "Come in," she heard Toni say. She walked in, and was welcomed with a strong smell of hairspray. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get the hairspray that was burning the inside of her nose, away. Cheryl emerged from god knows where, and smiled, “Betty, you here for your hair and makeup?” Betty nodded, and Cheryl gestured towards the empty seat and Betty sat down. She could do her own hair and makeup, but Cheryl was much better at it, plus she enjoyed doing others makeup. It was about an half an hour later, when Cheryl finished her makeup and hair. 

She gave Betty a mirror and waited for her approval. Betty smiled, and nodded. Cheryl clapped her hands, “Great! I'm glad you like it." Betty nodded, and left the room. She stopped by Archie's room, and checked in to make sure he was ready. They had to leave in less than 30 minutes. Archie was dressed in a suit, and he was trying to comb his hair down, as it's usually sticking up everywhere. Betty then went down to the room again, and pulled on her jewelry she needed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and twirled around a bit. She looked... beautiful. Her dress flowed down to the ground, the blue looked great against her skin. She grabbed her purse, and made sure the compartments in it were all set and she headed back to the main room. She waited for the others to come down. Archie came down first, trying to fix his bow-tie and make it look right. Betty walked up and fixed it for him, "You ready?" he asked. She nodded, "Remember Arch, we have competition tonight, so we need to be extra careful and keep our guard up." Archie nodded and went to the kitchen. He eats nonstop.

Toni and Cheryl eventually came down. Toni wearing a waiters outfit. She was going as one of them to blend in, and it would help Betty have the better advantage. Cheryl wearing her a red vibrant dress. Sequins all around and part of her hair was fastened up, while the other half was loosely hanging down. They all looked great. Betty checked her watch, "Okay we have enough time to go over the plan quickly, then we have to leave. We need to be there by 5." They all nodded and headed to their planning room. Betty pulled out the blueprints they had. She pointed to the entrance, "Okay, we walk in and Archie and Cheryl you two start making conversation with people." Cheryl spoke, "Can we steal from them?" Betty glared at her, "If you really have to steal from the people you're talking too, go ahead, but if you get caught I'm gonna be pissed." Cheryl nodded and let Betty continue. She pointed towards a hallway that led to the vault, "Toni, I need to get to that hallway without any trouble. I need the key to the room, they should give it you since the kitchen is also back there. Otherwise it should go okay, we also need to keep our guard up, which means Archie you're gonna have to keep watch. I know its gonna be hard, but can you do that?" Archie nodded and Toni gave a thumbs up, and Cheryl just nodded as well. Betty took that as an okay, "Okay then, we have to get going so let's go." They grabbed two sets of keys and headed to their garage. Betty and Toni climbed into the silver Bentley, while Cheryl and Archie climbed into the black Mercedes. The Bentley wasn't theirs it was a friends, but they always used it. The Mercedes was theirs, and they only used it for important things. 

Betty started the car and pulled out first. She took their back road out of their place. Toni pulled out her phone and connected it to the car. She put the address of the place in her phone and GPS in the car showed them the route. Betty followed exactly with Archie and Cheryl behind. Betty stopped at the light waiting, "Does Cheryl have the invites?" She asked Toni. Toni nodded, "Yeah she has all of ours." Betty nodded, "They have their earpieces right? I completely forgot to ask about that." Toni shrugged, "I'm not sure. Do you have your phone? I can text Cheryl and ask." Betty handed Toni her phone and went after the light turned green. Toni shot a text to Cheryl and a minute later got a reply. Toni read it aloud, "She said yes. Her and Archie's are in but not turned on." Betty nodded, "Great thanks." Toni gave a thumbs up and placed Betty's phone on the dash. They were a block away and that bad feeling came back sitting at the bottom of her stomach. Something was gonna go wrong. She felt it. She breathed in deeply and focused on that. Don't be negative and just go with it. It'll be ok. She pulled up to the place and got out. A guy came around and she handed him her keys and he took the car and drove it off somewhere. Archie and Cheryl met up with them and Cheryl passed out the invites, "You remember your names right?" She asked making sure. They nodded. Archie and Cheryl were Sam and Kim Williams. While Betty was Mackenzie Stuart. Toni was the waiter and she headed in with her card saying all the things about her being a waiter and they let her in. The other 3 waited behind a bit and slowly walked up the stairs and headed their invitations. "Here we go," Cheryl said as they all quickly turned on their earpiece. In they went.

Jughead slipped his jacket over his dress shirt. He slipped into his shoes and headed downstairs. Everyone was already down there, "Took you long enough," Veronica muttered fixing her dress. Jughead smirked, "Hey it takes forever to look this good." Veronica laughed, "Right okay." They headed to the basement where Kevin and Fangs were. Kevin handed them all the invites with their names on it, that they all choose. Jughead was Calvin Black, a rich CEO of some company. Veronica was Cecelia Black, sister of Calvin Black. While Sweet Pea was Jinx Ward. A guy who did nothing but was rich. Kevin and Fangs didn't need any new names, seeing as they were just staying in the car monitoring from then. They got handed an earpiece and they put it in turning it on. They had gone over the plan so many times if they went over it one more time, they would scream. They headed to their garage grabbing the Range Rover keys and piling in. Jughead found himself driving and muttered about always being the one to drive. He drove to the place and parked a bit down. He got out and went around and opened the door for Veronica. She held onto his arm and they went walking towards the building. Sweet Pea was following. Kevin perked up in their ear, "TESTING!!" They all grabbed their ears and winced, "God Kev, what the hell? No need to shout." They could hear Fangs laughing in the back. Kevin laughed, "Sorry I had to check, plus it looks hilarious when you all three just randomly grabbed your ears." Veronica tried to stifle her laugh while Jughead just grinned. 

They handed their invites and walked in. The room was huge and there was no saying when the ceiling ended. It smelled rich and Jughead instantly grew excited. He waved over a short brow haired girl. She walked over, with glasses on a tray and he grabbed one for all of them. He smiled at her and she smiled back and walked away. He got a weird vibe from her and he made a note to keep an eye on her. He walked around and took notice and made sure he was aware of where everyone was. He spotted a pretty blonde and figured why not start off small and steal from her. He walked over, but stopped short when two redheads came over and started talking to her. He moved to the side and watched carefully. He saw the blonde look around and when she turned around towards him he caught a glimpse of her. She was beautiful. She turned back around and the the guy redhead motioned his head towards the doorway and the blonde nodded. He then saw the same brown haired girl walk over to them and saw her slip something on the table. Are they? No they couldn't be. Are they thieves too? 

Betty made her way to an empty table set up that was near the door they needed to go in. She still had uneasy feeling and it wouldn't go away. She sighed and held the bridge of her nose. A guy came over and she just knew what was about to happen. "Hey," he said getting close to him. She smiled politely, "Hi." He leaned against the table trying to act cool, "So what brings you here?" She scoffed, "I wanted to see the stuff they have." He got closer and was about to say something else when she stepped on his feet with her heel, and he backed off. "Bitch," he muttered and walked off. She sighed and somehow Archie and Cheryl knew she was upset and showed up out of nowhere. "You okay B?" Cheryl asked, Betty nodded and looked around, "Some guy was hitting on me, but I took care of it." Archie grinned, "Did you kick him?" Betty shook her head, "Nope stepped on his foot with my heel." They all grinned, then Toni came over and tried to act like she was handing her a drink, "There was a guy I saw earlier, and I got a weird vibe, be careful. Remember we still have those other people that might be here and want to steal the necklace too." She slipped a key onto the table, "Key to the door over there." Betty nodded and grabbed it. Archie and Cheryl left to mingle and Betty monitored the time and door. 

Jughead tried to find his friends quickly, and he found them by the food. He grabbed a plate and slid up next to them, "We have a problem," he said while grabbing some cookies and placing it on a plate. Sweet Pea nodded, "You're telling me, how am I supposed to eat all these cookies and steal a necklace." Veronica laughed and grabbed a small cupcake. Jughead groaned, "This is serious. We're not the only ones here for the necklace." That caught their attention and they immediately looked up. "What do you mean were not the only one?" Jughead quickly explained what he saw and the others stared at him intently, "Jug that doesn't mean they're here to steal." Jughead shrugged, "I don't know but I'm getting a weird vibe. I'm gonna keep an eye on them." The two nodded and he went back to go talk to the blonde. He had to meet her, not only because of the necklace but she was gorgeous. He walked over and found her at the same table as before, this time alone. He made his way over quickly so no one else would show up. 

Betty took a drink and then heard a guys voice, "Hey," it said. She was about to tell him to get lost when she saw him. He was extremely handsome. His raven hair showed off his deep blue ocean eyes. She smiled, "Hi." He held out his hand, "Calvin Black." She stuck out hers, "Be- uh Mackenzie Stuart." She almost let herself slip, contain yourself Betty. He smiled and shook her hand. His hand was warm and fir perfectly into his. She heard Cheryl in her ear, "Well damn Betty, looks like you got yourself a charming man. Don't let the fact we're here to steal bother you." Betty had to keep everything in her not to flip Cheryl off and tell her fuck off. Jughead smiled at her, "So what brings you here?" She gestured around, "Isn't obvious I'm here to see the artifacts these selfish rich people want to show off." He chuckled, "I agree with you there. They are selfish." She let out a laugh and nodded. The showing of everything was gonna start soon, and that was her chance to go get the necklace. She needed to wrap up this conversation with him. She placed her glass down, "Well if you'll excuse me, the showings gonna start and I want a close up." She walked away quickly and got closer to the door. She turned around and saw the guy walk away. She studied him, and then saw him meet with some girl and guy. He was talking and they both looked nervous. She shook her head and focused back, she was here to steal not fall for some guy she just met. 

Jughead watched her leave then went back to Veronica and Sweet Pea, "She's definitely here to steal." Veronica sighed, "The one girl that catches your eye and she turns out to be a thief going after the same thing as us." Jughead scoffed, "She did not catch my eye." Veronice rolled her eyes, "Right mhmm." JUghead rolled his eyes, "Anyways, we need to get that necklace before her. She's not alone either." Veronica checked her watch, "Well the showings about to start and if I'm guessing she's gonna go back there when it starts." Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll follow her and try." They nodded not going to argue and waited. Soon enough the lights began to dim, and he made his way over to the door. He spotted the guy redhead talking her and she hurried to the door and he quickly went after her. He slipped past the redhead and followed her. He caught the door just before it closed and went in. He spotted the blonde ahead, and figured it was a risk but went for it, "Hey!" He called and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly and made eye contact, "I'm just looking for the bathroom." He scoffed, "Right." He made his way over to her, "That necklace is mine." She rolled her eyes, "You wish." They both heard the door open and he knew he had a choice. He could get caught or do something terribly worse, he thought then quickly went for it. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

Betty's mind was racing. His lips were rough on hers and she had no idea what was happening. The kiss deepened and she was up against the wall breathless. He let go and looked around and saw whoever was in the hallway left, "Sorry blondie, wasn't about to get caught." She wiped her mouth, "That kiss sucked." She continued walking to the back and he followed. They walked side by side and took a few more turns. They met up with a steel door, and she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She felt him watching her as she picked the lock, the familiar click signaled she got it. She opened the door and expected to be welcome with a necklace but instead was met with nothing. She was confused and she could sense Jughead was too. They looked around and made sure they were in the right place. Jughead looked irritated, "Hey Kev, are you sure its the door all the way in the back?" She didn't hear an answer and he walked away explaining the situation. She took that as her chance to talk to the others, "Guys that guy I was talking too is the other thief." She heard Cheryl's squeak, "He's what?? I wasn't expecting that." Betty shook her head, "Never mind that, there's nothing back here." Toni came on, "What do you mean there's nothing there?" Betty explained, then she heard Cheryl gasp, "Betty get out of there now and meet us at the door, NOW!" She had never heard Cheryl use that voice and she said ok and started going back.

Jughead was finishing up arguing with a pissed Kevin when he noticed her leave, "Hey-" what was her name? Mackenzie? "Hey Mackenzie?" She stopped, "What?" He sped up and met up with her, "So that was disappointing for both of us." She nodded and continued walking, "So what now?" She looked at him confused, "What do you mean? We both leave empty handed and forget we know of each others existence." He laughed, "Wow you have everything planned out." She continued walking saying nothing and he went with. "Can I ask why you look a mixture of scared and agitated." She scoffed, "My friends I'm here with just told me to get back quick and there's this guy who won't leave me alone." He laughed, "Am I really that annoying." She nodded and he laughed. They took one more time and it was the main hallway and they walked to the door. They stopped at the door, and he waited, "Are we gonna open it or?" She held up her hand, "Yes." She opened it and they walked out. She froze and he about ran into her, "What the he-" Then he took notice of her stance and the fact that she was shaking and he looked around, trying to find what did this. All he saw was some guy staring at her. 

Betty couldn't breathe. Her dad. Her dad was here. He was here and he could get her. He knew where she was. She couldn't move. He walked towards her, and then saw Jughead step in front of her. She forgot he was even here. She saw Cheryl and Archie run over with Toni trailing. They grabbed her and she hung onto Toni, "Stay the hell away from her," Cheryl said to her dad. He laughed, "She's my daughter. I don't have too." Archie stepped in front of them and Jughead still stayed. He didn't have too but he did. Betty wanted to leave, and she squeezed Cheryl's hand. Toni and her backed up, but her dad caught that movement. "Don't take another step Elizabeth. You're mine. You can't escape that." Betty was shaken and he laughed at that. "Still the same coward you were as a Teen." Jughead finally spoke, "That's enough walk away." Hal shook his head, and he stepped closer. Jughead and Archie both stepped in front. Cheryl and Toni that as a go and raced towards the door, half holding Betty as she was still trying to make sense of everything. They placed her in the car, and waited for Archie to come out. 

Jughead and the red head stared down the man who he learned was her dad. He also learned her name was Elizabeth and not Mackenzie. Her father stared at them then walked off, "Archie you tell her, I'll see her again soon." Archie scoffed, "In your fucking dreams." Archie he learned turned towards him, "So thanks. You didn't have to do that." Jughead shrugged, "It's fine. Will she be ok?" Archie took a second then got it, "Betty?" Jughead nodded and Archie shrugged, "Hopefully. As you can tell her fathers a real nice guy." He laughed at that and Veronica and Sweet Pea walked over to him, "Where have you been?" He rubbed his neck, "Long story, umm this Archie." Archie smiled and he looked at Jughead, "Thanks again. Putting aside our business we both have an interest in, " He winked at that, then continued, "We should hang out. Also you could get to know Betty more. I'm not blind, you seem to like her." Jughead scoffed and Veronica laughed, "Aha I knew it. I said you did, and I wasn't the only one who noticed." She stuck out her hand, "Veronica Lodge, that's Jughead and that's Sweet Pea. Nice to meet some fellow thief's." She said the last part quietly. He laughed and shook her head. Archie smiled, "Well I better get going, I have to check on up Betty and the others." He took a napkin from the table and took a pen as well, and wrote down a number. "That's our number. Call it if you want. Also be discreet about it. We don't need people catching on. Thanks again." He walked away and Jughead looked at the others, "Well this was an unexpected night." They nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a new chapter. This is rough so I'm sorry. Also can we talk about the Season 5 trailer for Riverdale. What the hell is happening. Betty and Jughead crying??? Then fucking?? Veronica crying and mentioning barchie? I'm so confused and have so many questions. Also what was knife doing to Jellybean's cheek and who's recording Betty and Jughead sleeping. I really cannot understand how they're gonna wrap this up in 3 episodes. The trailer we got is just for the 3 episodes before the time jump. There's a separate trailer for the time jump. Can't wait (hence the sarcasm)


End file.
